Midnight Rain
by Normal Chick
Summary: Another Buffy tells Spike she loves him fic. (Sequel to Winters Night)


Title: Midnight Rain (Sequel to Winters Night)  
Author: Alicia aka Normal Chick  
Email: HelloImGod@aol.com  
Website: Cheap and Evil, fanfiction.net, and if you wanna archive just ask  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Up until 'Gone'  
Summary: The events after "Winters Night".  
Disclaimer: Joss owns. That is all.  
Notes: I looked over this a bit, sorry Im not great with punctuation or story telling. Dedicated to Alesia cause she Yay'ed whenever I said I was writing a sequel.  
  
---------------  
  
Buffy knew he was there, watching her.   
  
When she began to cry she secretly wished that he would run in, pull her into his arms and let her cry while he held her.  
  
And when he didn't, she knew it was a lost cause.  
  
As Buffy turned the corner and up the stairs, she quickly wiped away her tears.  
  
As she headed towards her room she stopped in the middle of the hallway and wondered why he would be there.  
  
'He had kicked me out earlier.. maybe he wanted to apologize.'  
  
Buffy scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
  
'Probably wanted to kiss and make up then shag on my back porch'  
  
She sighed and slipped into her room, quickly pulling off her t-shirt she moved towards her dresser, tugging a long sleeve shirt out.  
  
'I mean, Why would he even care? He's only been there every time I needed him, saved me, Dawn and my friends all the time. Taking care of Dawn after I died. Yeah that's real lo...'  
  
Buffy gripped the shirt in her hand a little tighter.  
  
She suddenly felt it hard to breathe.  
  
She quickly sat on the edge of her bed and tried to deal with what she had just finally realized.  
  
Spike really did love her.  
  
And she was having a panic attack.  
  
Just like the one she had when he first revealed his feelings for her.  
  
"Oh my god I've been so stupid. And why the hell am I just realizing this? Oh god Im such a horrible person to someone I love..."  
  
Buffy gasped.  
  
"No no. Oh god... I can't love Spike."  
  
Buffy jumped up, running her fingers through her hair with her free hand, she began to pace in front of her closet  
  
"I can't. Spike is an evil disgusting thing... with gorgeous blue eyes, with a voice that I melt to and a body that. No! Buffy Bad Thoughts! Damn it."  
  
She slid down the closet door.   
  
"I love Spike. How crazy is that?"  
  
She shook her head and sighed.  
  
"No more crazier than talking to yourself in the middle of the night about a guy you love, Buffy."  
  
Jumping up from the floor, tugging the shirt in her hand over her head, she grabbed a jacket from her closet, slipping into it.   
  
She had to tell him now before she would lose all courage and just deny it again to herself. She couldn't do that again to him.  
  
Buffy checked in on Willow and Dawn, both fast asleep.  
  
Running down the steps, she quickly grabbed her house keys from the basket and quietly opened and closed the front door.  
  
Running through the night, thoughts played trough her head.   
  
'What am I going to say? Spike, even though I treated you like crap for a year. I just want you to know that I love you too!'  
  
'Spike I've come to the conclusion that I love you and I'd like to be loved too'  
  
Her boots echoed on the deserted streets of Sunnydale. Turning corners and darting puddles. The wind whipped around her leather jacket, shivering, she ran faster.  
  
'Spike I love you so much. Let's not fight. Kiss me dumbass!'  
  
Her breath came out passed her lips in great white puffs.   
  
Echo.   
  
Breath.  
  
Echo.  
  
Breath.  
  
Echo.  
  
Buffy stopped suddenly, nearly tripping over the curb. She was there.  
  
Not even realizing that it didn't take her too long to get here. She was on the edge of forever. If stepped onto the muddy grass her whole life would change, but if she stayed on the pavement, she'd end up breaking his heart and being alone again.  
  
As she stepped into the grass, she cursed the rain as she sunk into the ground.  
  
She picked up the pace again, but she was losing her nerve fast.   
  
She ran through the cemetery dodging tombstones and mud.   
  
Nothing was going to stop her now.  
  
Except for this patch of mud she didn't see.  
  
Buffy slipped, slamming onto her back, into the muddy water with a splash.  
  
"God damn it!"  
  
'Damn my stupid life, stupid spike and his stupidness and this stupid stupid love'  
  
Buffy tried to get up but slipped back into the large brown pool of water.  
  
'This night can't get worse'  
  
Apparently it did.  
  
She heard laughing.  
  
Strong, male laughter.  
  
Coming from Spike, behind her.  
  
Buffy sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Slayer, you know it's too late and too cold to take a swim out here."  
  
Spike chuckled while Buffy rolled her eyes and shifted again trying to get up, she slipped once again.  
  
"Luv, come here and give me your hand. We don't need you catching a cold"  
  
Spike moved in front of Buffy and held out his hand as Buffy got to her knees.  
  
"I don't need your stupid hand or your help or your hand. Just go away"  
  
Spike clenched his jaw and ran his fingers through his hair, trying not to show how angry he was.  
  
"Im so sorry that I offered my help princess. I'll just go.."  
  
"No, you're not sorry Spike. Always here to help me out. Im the... I hate this so much. I don't know how I can.."  
  
Buffy caught herself before she finished her sentence. She wasn't going to do this know. No, there was no way. She was covered in mud and soaked, she really didn't need Spike to reject her.  
  
She quickly got up on her feet and carefully removed herself from the puddle. And began to walk away.  
  
"How can you what? Don't you walk away from me, Buffy!"  
  
Spike ran up to her, blocking her way.  
  
"You are not going to leave like this again, Buffy. I can't go on like this anymore. You and me, like this, not anymore. We can't do it. I may love you but Im not your bloody toy"  
  
"Spike.."  
  
"No! I will not be interrupted. I spent months without you. I finally get you back and I have to deal with so much more bleedin' pain than before your... death"  
  
Spike's voice broke.  
  
Buffy looked on and couldn't believe the sight before her eyes.  
  
Spike, the Big Bad, was crying.  
  
"I counted the days, just hoping that somehow you'd come back to us. That maybe the god's or the powers that make us all come together again. They'd realize that the world needed you and when they didn't, I kept hope. I watched after Dawn and saw her cry. I watched Red as she moved into the house and cried herself to sleep in your bed. When I saw you on those steps. I swear, I could feel my heart beat again."  
  
He reached out for her and she flinched. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest.  
  
"I felt this cold, dead heart beat because of you. And now all I get is pain from you. Im sorry Buffy, but..."  
  
Before he could finish, they were both startled by the lighting crackling through the sky.  
  
It began to pour on the two blondes, droplets splashing off their leather.  
  
"No.."  
  
"Buffy, what?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I don't mean to hurt you and put you through pain but.. Im so scared."  
  
Buffy began to cry, her voice breaking every so often.  
  
"Everyone left me, Spike. Out of choice or by force. They all did and I can't have someone else leave me. It'll be just too hard. It hurts so much to think of you or look at you.. to know Im doing something so bad to someone I love so much."  
  
His eyes were clouded with tears. And he couldn't believe it. She loved him. His heart was filled with so much pain and joy because of the little blonde before him pouring her heart out.  
  
Spike wiped away his tears and cleared his throat.   
  
Buffy looked up at him and saw the soft smile on his lips.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
Spike sniffled and move towards her.  
  
"Buffy, if this is a cruel joke. I'm going to..."  
  
She reached out and pulled him to her.   
  
"No Joke, Spike."  
  
Buffy moved her hand up and brushed the tears off of his cheeks.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He looked down at her. So wonderful and amazing. And she loved him.  
  
He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug and began to sob into her jacket. Crying as hard as he could. Tears that couldn't come during those 147 days and tears that he wouldn't allow to come afterwards.   
  
"Spike.. no. Please don't cry."  
  
She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him, trying her best to console him.  
  
As his sobs became quieter, he moved his face away from her and looked right at her.   
  
"Buffy, I'll love you more than you'll ever know."  
  
Spike leaned down and kissed her. Buffy clung to him as the kiss began to grow more passionate. Her hands roaming over his arms and down his chest.   
  
"Buffy, we can't do this here. You're going to get sick out here... Mmm."  
  
She moved to his neck, placing soft kisses up towards his ear, gently biting the lobe. Moving her hands down to his pants grabbing a hold of his belt and placing her other hand just a bit lower.  
  
"No, Buffy. Don't put your hand there!"  
  
Buffy giggled.  
  
"So, you're going all modest on me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Buffy pouted.  
  
Spike smiled and moved away from her, holding his out for her to take.  
  
"Come on. I don't need my girl getting a cold out here."  
  
She slipped her hand into his and smiled.  
  
The couple began to walk carefully through the muddy cemetery.  
  
They walked together, hand in hand, in the midnight rain.  
  
End. 


End file.
